


Impossibility

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Soulmate Clocks AU





	Impossibility

Her clock didn’t work because they were going to hide her under the floor for the rest of her life.

When she was younger she used to dream about meeting her soulmate; having both of their watches go off at the exact same time, and then have the numbers 00:00:00 on their wrists forever. But now she knows that it’s not possible. She’s going to die the minute she turns eighteen, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

But then she’s put in a drop ship and sent down to earth to die.

The second she steps onto the ground, the clock starts working. She stares in awe at the ticking numbers, excitedly yelling for her brother to take notice.

He does, and mostly just stares in awe. The clock has started to work, and that meant that there were people down here. There were people still alive on earth.

She falls down a steep hill one day, and her clock goes off when she’s helped by a large man in armor. Her head injury makes her vision swim, but the last thing she sees before blacking out is how her clock reads 00:00:00.

The man seems to take notice too. When she wakes up he takes care of her. But she’s afraid of him. She can’t help it, because he chains her up when she tries to escape, and he won’t talk, mostly sitting in a corner and doing something in that little notebook of his.

Her brother finds her, somehow, taking the man back to the drop ship and hurting him for taking his little sister.

She hears him speak to her for the first time; learns his name.

And then she helps Lincoln escape, and comes with him. She doesn’t want to be in a place where she’s not wanted, and the constant taunting from the other delinquents seems reason enough to go.

Lincoln takes to his clan, and slowly she’s accepted by the others.

She learns that his watch only started working the day she arrived on the ground, too.

Then they leave Trikru, when battles between clans get too intense, and join the group by the water. Floukru.

It’s easy to live there. He teaches her about the waters, and she listens, learning more than she ever thought possible.

They start a new life together.

And sometimes they just sit, arms entwined, staring at each other’s 00:00:00.


End file.
